PurpleLuva01's Jar of Cherries
by Purpleluva01
Summary: When Kor comes walking by, which couple does he happen to overhear talking?


**_Reptilian-Angel's_**

**_Jar of Cherries_**

**_By_**

**_Reptilian-Angel_**

* * *

**ME: Just a little funny steamy(?) One-Shot featuring Riley and Alice, My absolute second-favorite characters from Arch, next to Tuff and Cassie of course. **

**Oddly, enough this was inspired by the cherry stem bit in "Drake and Josh" Episode #53: "Who's got Game?"**

**At first, I had this centered on Tuff and Cassie, but decided against seeing as there needs to more other character pairings then just Tuff and Cassie and I haven't uploaded anything into that archive for a long time, so I consider this my practice.**

**Granted, this is close to being rated "R" or "M" due to slightly explicit sensual content. So be warned! 85% dialogue, 15% background!**

**Anyways, I owe nothing, story is mine alone, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Kor was simply walking down the halls of the sub. He was whistling contently to himself, since he just came back from a good flight around over the sea and was just passing the Luck Brothers' bedroom door when he first heard _it_.

A gruff voice that sounded a lot like Riley's chortled from inside. "Oh, c'mon, you can not!"

A higher-pitched voice that was probably no doubt Alice's then shot back. "Yeah, I can!"

"There's no way!" Riley's voice insisted.

"Yes, there is!" Alice's voice replied.

Kor had no idea what the heck they were talking about but he knew it was none of his business to know, so turned to go on his way when –

"Alright." Riley replied inside. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you ready?" Alice said, her tone conveying smugness.

"Yep."

"Okay, ready . . . Get set . . . Go!"

A couple seconds after, all Kor was a collection of giggles, lips smacking and something that sounded dangerously close to a moan. Against his will, Kor leaned in closer and pressed his ear to the door, strangely captivated.

"_Mmm_ . . . Oh, gawd, this is . . . _juicy_!"

"No kiddin' . . . And Maker, it's _so big_!"

"Where'd you learn to do this again?"

"A friend of mine taught to me after she learned it from her boyfriend. She says if you can do this, you can become an expert kisser."

"Your friend was smart . . . Mmpf, man, this is harder than it looks!"

"Just goes to prove that practice makes perfect. At least that's my friend's girlfriend said."

"Yeah, it sure – OW!"

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"_Mmmph, _Owf . . . I finth . . . Bitf myth froung!"

"Oooh, let me see . . . Do you want me to kiss it to make you feel better?"

"Yfes, pleaf."

A silence was heard, leaving Kor to pull on his collar to breathe a little easier before it was broken by a feminine gasp and a masculine laugh.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Don't blame me; you set yourself up for that one!"

"Great, now we have to start all over again!"

"Why can't I just finish and see for yourself if I did it right?"

"Riley, that kinda misses the whole point of this."

"Okay, okay, miss crabby; here, if it makes you feel better, I'll take _this_ out, you take _this_ and we'll start over."

". . . Okay, but _no_ tricks _this_ time!"

"Kor, what are you doing?" A voice sounded behind him.

The Little Dustrunner jumped half a foot in the air. No even turning to see who it was behind him, he shot off down the halls screaming at an embarrassingly high-pitched voice. "NOTHING! I SAW _NOTHING_! I HEARD _NOTHING_! _I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_"

Tuff watched him go, before exchanging a confused glance with the Listing of Names who was currently wrapped around him. Shaking his head in bewilderment, Tuff knocked on the door saying, "Hey, Riley, it's me, Tuff, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in, door's open!" Riley shouted to him.

Tuff walked in, just is time to see Alice pop two fingers in her mouth and pull out a tied-up stem from her place on the sofa across from Riley. "Ha! Tied cherry stem in eight seconds! Toldja!"

Riley groaned before taking out his own tied-up stem which was notched with plenty of large and gaping teeth-marks. "Aw, I can't believe it!"

"What are you two up to?" Tuff asked them as he went over to the bookcase, looking for something to read.

"Alice is showing me how to tie cherry stem with your tongue. And so far, I'm doing a lousy job of it." Riley held up the stem for his twin to see.

Tuff simply looked at it before saying, "Somehow, me being your twin and knowing your dentistry history, I'm not that surprised."

"By the way, was Kor just at the door?" Alice asked him.

"Well, he was. Then I came in and then he wasn't." Tuff replied, pulling out what he was looking for, _Under the Sea_ by Collie Yale. "Do ask me why 'cause I don't know."

"Wait, that was Kor?" Riley said. "I thought Raven slammed the toilet seat on his thing again."

"I thought he did that last week." Alice said.

"And that's my cue to tap out." Tuff said, trying not to cringe at the subject of conversation. "Good luck with whatever you're doing," To Alice, he added, "And Alice, whatever you do try not to let Riley convince you that he bit his tongue." Before leaving the room, the Book changing to dog form and trotting behind him.

"Now he tells me!" Alice said to Riley, who shrugged impishly.

"Too little, too late, Love." Riley responded, picking up the jar of cherries with a grin. "Wanna go again?"

* * *

**ME: And there you go! Okay, so this wasn't much of a sexy one-shot but it sorta ended up like this while I was watching "2 Broke Girls" and "Mike and Molly" **

**Poor Kor, I can't even imagine what dirty thoughts are running through his head. XD**

**Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
